Harry Potter and the stop of Time
by AmiYumi
Summary: The 7th year of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. What awaits them? If you read, review. "Well it's very interesting. You have a really... special mind. I look forward to keep reading.-A reviewer


The warm air had reached Hermione's body. No, she wasn't in danger; she was just lying on the dry, green grass, outside her house, watching the sunset. She was going to be in her 7th and finial year at Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. To 7th years, that meant…N.E.W.T's! Hermione liked to study in the past, and she still did, just not as much. She was going to be Head Girl this year. And the Head Boy would be Harry Potter. Hermione had joined the Order. Harry did, too. But ever since the death of Sirius in their 5th year, things weren't the same. Hermione missed Sirius, everyone did, but, it was time to move on.

And as he cried by my side,

It was too painful to see him fly,

And as he asked himself why,

It was too painful… (And it was too painful…)

For Life.

Hermione sang that song right after she heard that Sirius was dead. Harry blamed himself for the death of his godfather. In 4th year, Harry also blamed himself for the death of 17 year old, Cedric Diggory. An owl flew to Hermione, carrying a letter. It landed on her shoulder softly, while Hermione untied the letter from the owl. It was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

Miss Granger,

_There is a meeting at headquarters. If you desire, you may stay for the rest of the holidays. You may Apparate to headquarters, just watch what you do. If you would find yourself in a spot of trouble, you may owl me back._

Professor M. McGonagall 

I see my best friend by my side,

Watching the birds that are passing by, it's so sad to see him go,

Just like the river that's going with the flow, I wish this will end,

So I can see my friend smile again.

Hermione Apparated to the Order's headquarters, Number 12 Grimuald Place. She looked around, and saw Professor McGonagall walking toward her.

"Miss Granger, I assume you received my letter?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded.

"Follow me, please, Miss Granger. The meeting will start in a few moments." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione knew this would be a year like no other. She wanted to know what would happen next, everyone did. But she knew this would be a year of surprises, a year of battles, a year of hope, and most of all, a year of friendship.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall while she was wondering what could happen at the meeting. She remembered the summer before her 5th year, when Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin, Dudley. She was worried about Harry. She would find out how he was, however, because she and Professor McGonagall had come to the door of the meeting room.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, smiling a little.

Everyone in the Order was there. Or at least, everyone Hermione knew. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbeldore.

"Ah, you are all here, wonderful," Dumbeldore said, looking around. "Are there any questions before we begin?" He asked. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbeldore, are there any new methods for Voldemort to try to attack?" Hermione asked, not wanting to be caught by surprise again.

"No, Miss Granger," Dumbeldore said. "At least, not that we know of, which brings us to our next subject, if you find out anything about Voldemort that you think we should be aware of, contact us at once," Everyone nodded. "Now, are there anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Very well, you will be contacted when the next meeting will take place. That is all." And with that, Dumbeldore Disapparated.

Hermione got up, and walked out of the meeting room. She waited for Ron and Harry. But before she got to say hello to them Mrs. Weasley embraced her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Have you seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione. They went to Ron's room. You may go up there to see them, but dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione thought about why it was such a short meeting, was there something happening that she didn't know about? "No," Hermione thought. "Or else Dumbeldore would tell us. Besides, if there was something happening, it would be obvious." And with that she headed up to Ron's room.

-

Hermione walked up to Ron's room, and heard a loud _bang_. She then heard Ginny's voice. It sounded like she was angry."Oh _no_, not again…" Hermione thought.

Flashback 

"_Dean, how in the hell could you do this to me!?" Ginny Weasley screamed. "I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't mean it! I was drunk!" Dean said, even though he knew Ginny wouldn't believe him. "Hell yeah you were drunk. Who was it? Who did you have sex with and cheat on me? WELL!?" Ginny yelled she was irritated, brokenhearted, and traumatized. "Luna Lovegood. But, Ginny, I got her pregnant…" Dean said. "YOU WHAT!?!? That's it! We are over! Goodbye Dean Thomas, I hope you die a very painful death!" Ginny yelled, and ran out of the room._

End of Flashback. 

Hermione listened to Ginny yell. It was painful to see her best friend like this. "I hate all guys!" Ginny yelled. Ginny ran out of Ron's room, bumping into Hermione along the way.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Ginny said. Her eye's was full of tears.

"It's ok, Gin, I heard the whole thing." Hermione said.

"I just—I…oh!" Ginny flung herself into Hermione's open arms.

"Who were you yelling at?" Hermione asked Ginny, now crying in Hermione's arms.

"H—H—Harry…" Ginny said, crying.

"Oh…It'll be all right Ginny, I'm here for you…is there something else brothering you?"

"Yes…" Ginny said.

"Come on, Ginny, we can go to your room." Hermione and Ginny went into Ginny's room.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the 16 year old.

"Well, when you leave Hogwarts, I'll be alone. No one to gossip with, to talk about girl stuff with, and no one to back me up when trouble comes around. I don't want to lose you, Hermione. You have always been there for me. And when you leave, nothing will be the same."

"Oh Ginny, You won't lose me. Sure, I'll be out of school, but if you ever need me, I'll be right there by your side. And I'll try to visit every chance I get. I love my friendship with you, Gin. And just I leaving Hogwarts won't change that one bit."

"You're right. Thanks Hermione." Ginny said she had stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Good. Let's go get some dinner. Race you!" Hermione said.

-

As she ran downstairs, Hermione thought of a song and started singing it.

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on.

Stacy, can I come over after school? (After school.)

We can hang around by pool. (Hang by the pool.)

Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip.)

Is she there or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip.)

You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be,

I'm all grown up now baby can't you see?

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

She's all I want,

And I've wanted so long,

Stacy can't you see,

You're just not the girl for me.

I know it might be wrong,

But I'm in love with Stacy's mom.

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

Stacy's mom has got it going on.

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn.)

Your mom came out with just a towel on. (Towel on.)

I can tell she liked me by the way she stared. (Way she stared.)

And by the way she said, 'You missed a spot over there.'

I know that you think it's just a fantasy,

But since your dad flipped out your mom could use a guy like me!

Stacy's mom has got it going on,

She's all I want,

And I've wanted so long,

Stacy can't you see,

You're just not the girl for me.

I know it might be wrong,

But I'm in love with Stacy's mom.

Stacy's mom has got it going on, (She's got it going on.)

She's all I want,

And I've wanted so long, (Waited.)

Stacy can't you see,

You're just not the girl for me.

I know it might be wrong,

Stacy's mom, (Aaahh,)

Stacy's mom, (Aaahh,)

Stacy can't you see,

You're just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong,

But I'm in love with Stacy's mom.

-

"Hmm…I wonder…" Hermione said to herself.

"HA! Too slow to catch me, Hermione?" Ginny said as she flew past Hermione.

"No way!" Hermione shouted. She ran past Ginny.

"GIRLS!" Molly yelled.

"Guess our fun is over…" Hermione said, and went down to the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Ginny said sadly.

"Well, let's go get dinner, then." Hermione said gleefully.

Please don't follow me

Plain rock star

If I'm mad at you

Doesn't matter who you are.

Dinner was in the kitchen, as always. The food was cooked by the house elves. Hermione sat between Ginny and Ron.

If I love you

Oh yes I do

Then if you love me too

You'll start hanging out

With me your friend

Until the end

Oh I love you

Oh yes I do.

"Wanna know what I got on my O.W.L.S?" Hermione asked Ron.

"NO HERMIONE. YOU TOLD ME 1,000 TIMES." Ron said.

"Well too bad." Hermione said simply. She got out a piece of muggle paper.

Poisons: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

History of magic: Outstanding

Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Athermancy: Outstanding

Antsromy: Outstanding

Muggle Studies: Outstanding

Hermione folded up the paper, looking quite pleased with herself.

"OH BIG DEAL. YOU GOT OUTSTANDING ON ALL YOUR O.W.L.S. SHUT UP ABOUT IT." Ron yelled. Hermione knew he was upset about something.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I guess I have been overconfident about it." Hermione said truthfully.

"SHUT UP." Ron said, and stalked out of the room.

Hermione just sat there, dumbfounded about what just happened.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I suppose he's upset about something." Hermione replied.

"He is upset about something Hermione," It was Remus who answered her. "Scabbers passed on."

"But I thought he was Peter Pettigrew. How—" Hermione was cut off by Remus.

"Remember in your 3rd year, when we found Sirius?" He asked her.

"Yes. How could I forget?" Hermione said.

"That was the old rat. He got a new one, plus the owl." Remus said.

"Yes, I know. But I don't understand." Hermione said.

"The new rat has passed on, Hermione." Remus said quietly.

"Oh! I get it. Poor Ron…" Hermione said.

"Yes, indeed." Remus said.

"And I never knew about it…" Ginny said.

"I didn't either, until tonight." Harry had walked up behind them.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked, gently hugging Harry.

"I'm good, thanks." Harry replied.

"But what about the Dursleys? Oh, Harry…they haven't been beating you during the summer, have they?"

"I gotta go. See you later Hermione." Harry said. He walked off.

Once out of sight of Hermione, Harry ran as fast as he could to the one person he thought he could talk to without being told Sirius' death wasn't his fault. That person was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor, may I talk to you?" Harry asked once he had found Minerva in her room at headquarters, which was Grimuald Place.

"Yes, of course you may, Mr. Potter." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

"What would you like to talk about?" Minerva asked.

"Why did he have to die?" Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Harry…he loved you, so as a result, he wanted to save your life." Minerva said.

"I'm an orphan now…" Harry said.

"You are not. Even though the Dursleys only think about you four weeks a year, the rest of the time, you have family at Hogwarts."

"They don't care for me…" Said Harry, pointing to a bruise on his arm.

"T-they s-still beat you a-after Moody's w-warning," Minerva was astounded. "It'll be okay, Harry…" Minerva said softly, seeing that Harry had tears in his eyes.

"It's not fair! I _hate_ them!" Harry yelled.

Minerva felt the boys' pain and thought she must do something. Harry had been through too much in his young life. She hugged him gently.

"It isn't your fault…" The Scottish women said to the young boy.


End file.
